Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 6/6)
Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 6/6) '''is a video created by Eltorro64Rus. It is sixth part of Scout's Amazing Adventures. Summary Scout and Spy both watched another carefully, anticipating who would make the next move. Scout didn’t want to hurt his friends, but was compelled by his dark curse, while Spy wanted nothing more than to save his beloved comrade. The mere thought of harming Scout tore him up inside, but he tried his best to keep his composure and contain his tears. There had to be another way to save Scout other than violence. Spy tossed the bucket he was holding to the ground and attempted to sneak away from the hypnotized Scout, but Scout noticed his sly behavior and chucked a bucket Spy’s way. Spy scrambled out of the way, causing the bucket to bounce upward and land in a room above. Spy hid behind a wall and quaked in his spats; what was he to do? Scout’s buckets were limitless, and he wouldn’t stop until he obliterated his two foes. Spy looked at Heavy for help, but Heavy’s head remained trapped inside a bucket. “Help!” he called, amusing Scout somewhat. This was Spy’s chance; while Scout continued to watch Heavy suffer, Spy managed to sneak into a nearby building. He couldn’t remain hidden for long, however, as Scout chucked another bucket his way. Heavy continued to scream and wallow in agony, until he suddenly came to an epiphany. “Look at me!” he called to Spy. “I am bucket!” Wondering what Heavy meant, Spy tilted his head around the corner to glance at Heavy, only for his eyes to widen in disbelief. A bucket lying at Heavy’s feet contained Heavy’s own head. These were not ordinary buckets that Scout was throwing at them; they were Wormhole Buckets, capable of acting as spacial portals that defied the laws of physics. While Spy remained dumbstruck, Scout threw yet another bucket his way, clobbering him right in the face. Spy sat on the ground with a foolish grin as buckets circled his head, chirping away. He shook his head to snap out of it and noticed that the bucket that struck him lay right beside him. Getting an idea, Spy let out a chuckle. From a nearby bucket, Spy’s adorable, stupid face emerged with a lively snort. Unfortunate, the bucket happened to be the one Scout was holding at the moment. Scout was unamused by the cuteness of Spy, who quickly realized he was in trouble. The nearby Spy ripped the bucket off of his head, escaping from the portal and returning to his own body. While the discarded bucket landed next to the helpless Heavy, another of Scout’s buckets was nearby. He walked over to pick it up and, testing it with his hand first this time, found that the matching Wormhole Bucket lay right behind Scout. Spy looked down at the bucket in his hand and realized that he had the opportunity to end this right now. In one hand rested a shortcut to Scout’s undefended rear, in the other his trusty butterfly knife. Scout, unaware of Spy’s plan, continued looking forward as Spy suddenly emerged from behind him, his knife poised in the air to strike. Spy hesitated; was this what had to be done? If he didn’t act now, he may never be able to stop Scout. But if he didn’t defeat Scout, he and Heavy would both be done for. But if Scout died, then wouldn’t their whole quest be for nothing? But if they died, Scout’s immortal soul would be doomed. The options weighed hard on Spy’s conscience, and as he closed his eyes in contemplation, a hurricane of turmoil stirred in his soul. At last, Spy found his answer and came to the choice he was looking for. “No.” As Spy uttered his refusal to harm his beloved Scout, this unfortunately caught the very same Scout’s attention. He turned to face Spy, whose element of surprise was completely crushed. Spy let out a sheepish laugh, but gasped as Scout covered his knife-wielding hand with a bucket. The hand emerged from a bucket nearby Heavy and plunged its knife into the earth, causing Heavy to pull his head-bucket away for safety. As Heavy’s head sat over his own shoulder, surely nauseating him, he noticed another bucket lying behind him. Meanwhile, Scout kicked Spy in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Spy lifted his hand and realized that the bucket had been knocked off of it. Alas, the knife remained back next to Heavy, who was busy reaching into the bucket that lay behind him. To his surprise, he pulled out a ripe apple lodged betwixt an arrow. Heavy ravenously gazed upon the apple, forgetting all else; maybe he’d be able to eat after all this time! “Help!” Spy shouted to Heavy, but it was no use; Heavy was too distracted by his upcoming meal. Scout stood over the helpless Spy, poised to crush him to death with his mighty bucket. Spy looked around in a desperate attempt to find a weapon to defend himself with; luckily enough, a large rock was nearby. Remembering just which bucket the one Scout was holding connected to, Spy realized there was a way out of his predicament. Relinquishing his only means of defense, he threw the rock through the bucket, causing it to travel out of the bucket that lay next to Heavy; the rock collided with the bucket laying atop Heavy’s head, freeing him from his entrapment. “Thanks!” he said, but gratitude would not be enough to save them. “Scout?” Spy said, causing Scout to hesitate if only for a moment. Spy prayed that Scout’s conscience was still alive somewhere deep inside. “Oh, please,” Spy internally begged, hoping that his thoughts would touch Scout’s heart and appeal to his humanity. As Spy tried to reach out to Scout, Heavy grasped around in the bucket that he had pulled the apple from; of all of the buckets it could have connected to, it happened to be the one that landed in the upper room above them. Within the room above, the bones of a Nordic warrior remained undisturbed barring a spider’s webbing. Heavy blindly felt about in the room, hoping to locate some kind of weapon to stop Scout with. He brushed upon a faulty proximity mine, a Pain Train and an inactive animal trap before finally coming across a spider-ridden bow. With a dopey grin, Heavy pulled the bow from the wormhole, while the attached spider crawled through the other bucket nearby. Realizing that he was about to meet his fate, Spy wished to apologize for all of the pain he had caused the poor Scout, and his inability to save his beloved friend. “I’m sorry, Scout,” he said; “I did all I could.” As he said this, he noticed a spider crawling from the bucket in Scout’s hand. What could this mean? He found his answer as a familiar voice rang behind him. “Scout!” Spy and Scout both turned to face Heavy, who had primed the apple-coated arrow in his newly found bow and was aiming directly at the possessed Scout. “No,” Spy demanded; he refused to allow Heavy to kill Scout, despite what the consequences of inaction could be. “Yes,” Heavy grimly declared, determined to save his cherished friend even from himself. Before he could fire the arrow, though, Heavy remembered that he was still hungry, so he slid the apple off from the arrow with his own teeth, then primed the arrow once more. Spy covered his eyes in horror; he couldn’t look… With no other choice, Heavy unleashed his arrow. Spy glanced up and watched the arrow slowly make its way towards his beloved Scout. Everything they had done to save Scout…the fireplace…the long marches…the Solo Battle…the onslaught of Painis Cupcake…everything was for naught. It was all done to save Scout, and now…it was all meaningless. Soaring through the air, the arrow finally hit its mark with a sickening squirt. The bucket that Scout was carrying in his hand fell to the ground. Spy looked over to Scout, who looked downward to where he had been hit. He took an arrow in the knee. Spy and Scout remained stunned and dumbfounded by the stupidity of the situation. After the necessary few seconds for reality to sink in, the crippled Scout fell on his back. The bewildered Spy watched as the unabashed Heavy chewed away at his apple. “Delicious,” he clarified. Before Spy could chastise him, Scout let out a monstrous scream, one so mighty that a tempest of energy emerged from within him, flowing throughout Sawmill and reprieving it from its eternal curse. Spy looked around, unable to believe his eyes. Heavy remained content, knowing that all would be well in the end. But what of Scout? Spy looked down to his fallen friend, whose body remained still. His body had returned to normal. No burn marks, no zombification, no lack of limbs, no horns. He was back to his old self, albeit with an arrow in the knee. Could it be true? After a few seconds of uneasy silence, Scout’s eyes opened once more; he leaned up, noticed the arrow still lodged inside his body, and let out a hearty cry: “MEEDIC!” Scout was right; he needed medical attention, and fast. “Medic!” Spy joined in. Heavy, suddenly realizing the implications of his rush to violence, covered his face in shame. “Ooh, I am stupid!” he said. Spy could only chortle; things were finally starting to come back to normal. Spy and Heavy rushed Scout to a nearby hospital. Once there, Scout lay happily in bed with an IV of unknown medical fluid attached to his wrist. Heavy sat stalwartly by his side, wanting to be certain that his friend got the best medical treatment available. Spy sat at a nearby bench, watching the two with a gentle smile. Heavy curiously gazed around the room; he noticed X-rays from the Medic’s most recent operations, including Pyro secretly providing fellatio to a light bulb and Sniper’s unfortunately premature termination date. Shifting his gaze to an open tank in the IV, Heavy laughed as he came up with an idea: why not give Scout his favorite drink? “Bonk!” Heavy declared. Spy gaily watched on as Heavy hooked a can of Bonk™ into Scout’s bloodstream without a moment’s hesitation. As the molecules of radiation poisoned Scout’s body, his irises dilated and his grin stretched from ear to ear. Spy received a contact high from Scout’s intoxication, laughing at the helpless bastard. At last, the Medic entered the room with a hearty “Hooh”. “Scout, I promise I will heal you!” he swore. He lifted his needle of anesthetic and attempted to inject it into Scout’s arm. “Come over here!” he said, but despite Scout’s arm being right in front of him, he missed it, due to Scout being supercharged by the chemical prowess of the Bonk™ energy drink. Medic growled in frustration as he made multiple swings at Scout’s arm, but to no avail. Wondering if it was the needle that was the issue, he injected it into his own arm. Unfortunately for him, the needle was in fact not the issue; the anesthetic contained within coursed through his veins and caused his irises to dilate in response to his intoxication. “Ooh…what is happening now?” wondered the poor drugged Medic, amusing both Heavy and Scout. Spy and Heavy both sat outside the operating room, anxiously awaiting Scout’s recovery with baited breath. Or rather, at least Spy was; while the drugged-up Medic explained to Scout how he lost his medical license, all Heavy could think of was the watch he had pulled from Soldier’s arm. The price tag was ripped off during the conflict, so there was no way he’d receive those four hundred thousand dollars now. All he could do was take it over to a pawn shop and hope to make some kind of bank off of it. Spy glanced down and noticed the watch; before he could criticize Heavy’s greed, Medic announced the procedure to be a success, and the doors burst open. There stood the Scout, fully rested and fully restored. He held a clipboard noting that he was discharged, as well as a whole lot more information that apparently wasn’t important. “Yes!” Heavy cheered; their quest had finally come to an end. Later that night, a harsh flurry battered the outskirts of Coldfront. And yet, all was well within its bright and warm halls. Scout and Spy once more sat across from one another at their table, with Heavy watching on nearby. Scout and Spy gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes just as they had before, treasuring each other’s company and glad that all was finally well. Heavy looked on with a grimace, confused by their practice of pointlessly staring at one another. Scout reached by for a nearby swig of Bonk™, only for it to slip from his fingers and fall through the grate on the floor. As Heavy looked downward, he finally put the pieces together: the knife that fell from the sky wasn’t a baby at all! It had come from here! This room, this grate! These were the motherfuckers who stabbed him in the head! “Owwugh…” he pondered. Scout remained unhampered by the loss of his Bonk™, finally learning what Spy had sought to teach him that fateful day. Possessions aren’t important; it’s friends that truly matter in this rodeo we call life. But the vengeful Heavy got an idea. “Scout!” he called, catching Scout’s attention. He jauntily laughed to himself, impressed with his own cunning. He shoved a nearby crate over to Scout, one which contained a plethora of dangerous toys. Scout reached inside, and what did he pull out? The Spy-cicle that started all of this madness. “Huah!” Scout laughed, ready for a new adventure to begin. '''THE END﻿. Category:Videos Category:Videos by Eltorro64Rus